It is well known that spins of individual material particles are involved with magnetic characteristics of substances. Those substances having magnetic characteristics such as various magnets are used as raw materials for producing devices and apparatuses indispensable for industry. Further, a new field of electronics called spin electronics or spintronics has been remarked in recent years. In these fields, it is intended to develop new magnetic materials and semiconductors by applying technologies for controlling not only charges but also spins of electrons. As an example of such technologies, it can be mentioned that a giant magneto-resistance effect is obtained by applying an artificial lattice structure of a metal in which atomic deposition in the normal direction to the stratified layers is artificially controlled. This technology has been applied in producing a GMR head as a magnetic head. Recently, development of MRAM as a nonvolatic magnetic memory is energetically advanced.    [Non-patent Reference 1] W. Gerlach and O. Stern, Z. Phys. Vol. 9, 349 (1922).    [Non-patent Reference 2] ibid. 353 (1922).    [Non-patent Reference 3] Ann. Phys. Vol. 74, 673 (1924).    [Non-patent Reference 4] D. Bohm, Quantum Theory (Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1951).    [Non-patent Reference 5] H. Ezawa, “Chap. 10 The development of the quantum theory and paradoxes” in Quantum Mechanics and New Technology, ed. by Physical Society of Japan (Baifukan, Tokyo, 1987) (in Japanese).